


Magnetismo

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: Magnetismo/Fascínio [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Eu não consigo desviar minha atenção dos seus olhos cor de âmbar, ou até mesmo do seu estúpido cabelo descolorido."





	Magnetismo

Você me irrita tanto.

Seus trejeitos, sua falta de educação, seu modo de falar alto — como se todas as pessoas da cidade precisassem ouvir as bobagens que saem da sua boca.

Tudo isso me irrita.

Ainda assim eu não consigo desviar minha atenção dos seus olhos cor de âmbar, ou até mesmo do seu estúpido cabelo descolorido. Você aparece na minha frente me desafiando e não há outra coisa para qual eu queira olhar além da determinação expressa em sua face.

Eu sou um vencedor, mas admito — admito somente para mim mesmo — que fui derrotado pelo magnetismo que nos envolve cada vez que ficamos frente à frente.

Você começa a falar e eu só sinto vontade de insultá-lo, por me fazer ser assim, por me deixar perdido no seu olhar irreverente.

Eu quero que saia da minha frente, Jounouchi, quero que saia da minha frente para que eu nunca mais possa vê-lo.

Porque você me irrita.

E esse magnetismo que me faz querer  _tocá-lo,_ que me faz querer  _senti-lo…_ eu não quero mais ser atormentado por ele.

Então, por favor, pare de me irritar porquê eu não mais sei por quanto tempo irei suportar essa força de atração.


End file.
